Pokemon Adventures Canceled
by Evil8668
Summary: The adventures of Soren as he travels through the Pokemon world.


**Pokémon: Kanto**

**By Nicholas Nguyen**

Soren (soar-ren) Russo (rue-so) woke up. He was 16 so now he could get his first Pokémon. He got everything ready for his journey. He said good bye to his mom and went to Professor Oak. Soren dressed in the standard Kanto Pokémon trainer uniform. He knocked on Professor Oak's door. "Who is it?" called Professor Oak. "It's me, Soren," replied Soren. "Oh. Come in then," said Professor Oak as he opened the door for Soren. "So what Pokémon do you want? Here are the choices: Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle," asked Professor Oak. Charmander looked like a lizard that walked on 2 legs and was a fire type. Bulbasaur looked like a fat lizard with a bulb sticking out of its back and was a grass-poison type. Squirtle looked like a turtle walking on 2 legs with a curled tail and was a water type. Soren thought about it and picked Charmander, because it would eventually evolve into a Charizard. "I pick Charmander," said Soren. Professor Oak handed him the Charmander's pokeball. "Ah. You picked the fire lizard Pokémon. Here is a pokedex so you can record data of Pokémon you see. Also here are 5 pokeballs," said Professor Oak as he handed him the pokedex and pokeballs. "Thanks. Bye," Said Soren as he walked out the door. "Bye, have a great journey!" called Professor Oak. Soren looked at Charmander's pokeball and said that he would call the Charmander, Dragon. He walked into some grass. "Hmmm. Where's a Pidgey?" Soren wondered out loud. A Pidgey looks like a bird and is a normal-flying type. He walked right into a tree. "Ow!" cried Soren. He fell down, right on top of a Pidgey! "Pidgey!" said the Pidgey angrily. Soren looked at the small Pidgey. The Pidgey was differently colored. It was colored a light green and a light yellow. Most Pidgeys are colored brown and red. "Wow a shiny Pidgey!" exclaimed Soren. Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon that are colored differently than usual. "Ok. Go Dragon," said Soren as he summoned Dragon. "Char," said Dragon. The Pidgey attacked with tackle. "Dodge and use scratch," called Soren. Dragon dodged and used scratch. It hit the Pidgey. "Pidge," said the Pidgey before it fainted. Soren threw a pokeball. The Pidgey got in the ball. The ball shook 3 times and stopped. "Yes! I got a shiny Pidgey!" exclaimed Soren. "Char!" called Dragon happily. "I'll call you Pidge" said Soren. Soren checked the Pidge's stats. "Wow! It knows aerial ace!" exclaimed Soren excitedly. "Ok return Dragon," said Soren. Dragon got in its pokeball. Soren walked a while. "Huh you're probably a weak trainer. I challenge you to a battle!" called a voice. A trainer with black hair blocked Soren's path. "I accept the battle," said Soren. "My name is Windo and I will defeat you," said Windo as he got a pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!" yelled Windo. Bulbasaur appeared. "Go Pidge!" called Soren. Pidge appeared. "Use aerial ace!" called Soren. Pidge flew at Bulbasaur and did a loop, making the attack stronger. "What!" yelled Windo. "That Pidgey knows aerial ace?" asked Windo. "Yep," said Soren as the attack hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fainted. "Darn it. Return Bulbasaur," said Windo. "Grrrrr. I'll get you for this. From now on you are my rival," said Windo as he handed Soren some cash and ran. Soren walked to Viridian City. Instantly he went to the Pokémon Center. He healed his Pokémon and went to the gym. "Do you have 7 badges?" asked a man in front of the gym. "No," replied Soren. "Then you can't come in. This is the 8th gym so come back with all 7 badges," said the man. "Ok. Thanks," said Soren as he walked into Viridian Forest. Soren battled many trainers in Viridian Forest. "Whew. I finally got out of that forest," said Soren. He was exhausted. Then he saw Pewter City. He ran to it. He went to the Pokémon Center. Soren healed his Pokémon and rented a room in the Pokémon Center. The next day he payed his rent and left the Pokémon Center. "Help!" called a scientist. "What's wrong," asked Soren. "I work at the Pewter City museum. We found out how to make fossilized Pokémon come to life. We accidently made a large number of Kabuto come to life. They are terrorizing the museum. Soon they will attack the city. Please help," said the man. "Ok I'll go there right away," said Soren. He ran to the museum. He opened the museum door. He saw a big Kabuto in the middle of the room. "That must be the leader," muttered Soren. "Go Dragon!" he called. Dragon appeared. "Dragon use scratch on the big Kabuto!" called Soren. The Kabuto dodged it. The Kabuto used slash on Dragon. Dragon dodged the attack, but the Kabuto turned around and used water gun. It hit Dragon. Dragon nearly fainted, but held on. "Come on Dragon. You can do it!" encouraged Soren. Dragon glowed white. Dragon evolved into a Charmeleon! Charmeleon used flamethrower on Kabuto. It made Kabuto faint. Soren threw his pokeball at it. "Yes! I caught a Kabuto!" exclaimed Soren. It shook 3 times and stopped. When the other Kabuto saw their leader captured they didn't know what to do. The scientists in the museum rounded all the Kabuto up and put them in a recreated habitat for them. "Thank you for your help," said the scientist Soren met before. "No problem," replied Soren. Soren left the museum and went to the Pokémon Center. He healed his Pokémon and went to the gym.


End file.
